The One and Only
by ItsLuna
Summary: Kluke is the shy and quiet new girl in Talta, once she discovered that she is a shadow wielder things start to go crazy and her life changes. When Kluke meets new people will she trust them to tell her life story, or will she turn away? Join Kluke when she has to find herself along with the help of her new friends before she loses everything important to her.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Okay, this is my very first story so please don't critzise. Yes, mind the misspelling, I might not have the best AEnglish but it's okay. And yes, this used to be a collab between me and Ale(BloodyKurama29x) but she gave up on this story because she was way to busy, so she let me adopt it and continue to write it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Dragon! I only own this story and my OCs!**

 **Side Note: Mind you this story will have alot of switching of P.**

 **The One and Only - Blue Dragon High School Fanfic**

Kluke's P.O.V

I stared out of my window taking a break from finishing unpacking and literally, why did I have to bring so much stuff? It's not like me, I mean, all I ever had was maybe one suitcase of three pairs of clothes, four pairs of shoes, my necklace my mom gave me before she died and that's it. So why was my luggage so heavy? Well, that's not something to worry about right now because I just moved to Talta from Jibral, so far it's peaceful for the most part. But I am really not excited about my first day at High School tomorrow. My last school did not end so well to my liking... It's not a surprise that this school will be any different, all people are the same, no matter what.

I snapped out of my thoughts when the sun started to set. Well, time to get back to unpacking and I need to get it done by tonight otherwise I will be up all night and I will be tired for school tomorrow. As I got up from where I was sitting, something caught my attention out of the corner of my eye. I stood there for a second before I went over and picked up the item. Turns out it was a photo album. I guess that's why my suitcase was so damn heavy, I mean, it's at least three inches wide and it's fat enough to hold 340 photos in it. Now that I see it up close, this reminds me of the present I got from my parents the year before they died... Strange, I thought it got destroyed a long time ago.

For a moment I just stood, fingering the cover of the album. It's a gold color with a carving of a phoenix, the outer a light red with a tint of blue. There were diamonds surrounding the phoenix that took up the whole cover. In other words, a very detailed drawing. When I decided to open the first page of the album, I looked at all the photos of when I was younger, still living in Jibral. It feels just like yesterday I was still a little girl, wanting to see the stars. In most of the photos were pictures of me and my childhood friends; Shu and Jiro. They used too visit me all the time in Jibral, but I had no clue where they lived, so I couldn't visit them. We've been best friends since we were 5.

As I stared long and hard at a certain photo that caught my eye, the sun started to go down and soon was replaced by the moon seconds later. It's beautiful, the moon. I always loved to look at the moon at night, admiring it from my window at how beautifully glows and how t sparkles when it's reflection hits the water of a small lake near the house I used to live in. Another thing I used to always love to see were the stars, they would always hold a meteor showe every 4 years. I always wished I could go, but sadly my parents couldn't take me because they were always busy, but they still tried to find time to take care of me. I soon started taking over the buisness as a doctor to help injured people. That's around the time the meteor showers stopped, and soon after, my parents died.

That reminds me... I wonder what Shue and Jiro are doing right about now. It's been a year since they last visited before I moved to Talts, and excatly two years before I discovered that I was a Shadow Weilder, a Phoenix to be exact. I always admired the Phoenix, it's beautiful colors and it's magical powers, considering that I read them in books, surprisingly the Phoenix is a female. Strange, I usually think those types of birds are usually males. After the showers stopped and my parents died, I discovered an ancient libraray located underground and bought all of the books that contained information about Phoenix. Phoenix is an acient birf that it's power was used to seal away darkness, along with other shadows. Although I always wondered why my mother had this necklace, after I read a certain page in a book, I soon understood.

Apparantly, the necklace was used for Phoenixs' Shadow Weilder because the Weilder's Shadow didn't exactly become one with the Weilder, so they wore the necklace around their neck to help summon Phoenix when the time was right. I'm guessing my mother found this necklace and kept it so that one day, she would give it to me. As I looked out of my window, I couldn't help but this about how tomorrow will turn out. Since I've always been cooped up inside alot and always read what people call "boring old story books," I've never really made any friends except Shu and Jiro, I was always teased and picked on.

So I don't think that this new school will be any better than my last school. I just wish that Shu and Jiro were here... It would be easier to deal with bullies and such. Plus, it would be nice to see them after a long year I've had. But I guess that I could go exploring later tomorrow when school is over with to take my mind off of how I had a horrible first day. There's just one thing that is troubling my poor mind as of late to no end. I guess I'm just not looking forward to my first day...

 _Well, how did I do? Good, Great, Bad, Horrible or Perfect? If you have any ideas for this story, don't be shy to post them in the comments and once I get a chance, I can take a look at them. Next chapter will have alot of thinking, with the addition of the question; "Will Kluke's thoughts come true?" Find out in the next chapter, 'til then~!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Okay, this is my very first story so please don't critzise. Yes, mind the misspelling, I might not have the best AEnglish but it's okay. And yes, this used to be a collab between me and Ale(BloodyKurama29x) but she gave up on this story because she was way to busy, so she let me adopt it and continue to write it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Dragon! I only own this story and my OCs!(Had the chance to use Ale's OC because I luvv her 3)**

 **Side Note: Mind you this story will have alot of switching of P.**

 **The One and Only - Blue Dragon High School Fanfic**

* * *

Kluke's P.O.V

When the sun rose it's shadow slowly seeped into my bedroom window, and into my eyes. This was always my favorite way to wake up back in Jibral, peace and quiet, the only sounds of the animals outside when they wake up plus the sunlight from the sun in my eyes, can't think of a better way to wake up. As my eyes drifted open when I slowly sat up and stretched, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes did I realize that today was the day that I dreaded the most, besides my parents' death of course. When my eyes drifted to my alarm click sitting on my nightstand next to my bed that read 6:15 AM, I got up from by spot of my bed and made my way to my closet. As soon as I picked out my tenaki outfit I went back over to my nightstand to retrieve my necklack before heading into my bathroom to change and to freshen up. When not even 15 minutes passed as my bathroom door opened revealing me wearing a white turtle neck with a baby blue top coveredwith purple star shaped leggings and over that a black diamond pattern skirt with long green sicks and matching black boots. Last but not least to finish the outfir I wore my famous black fingerless gloves with my hair up in it's usual ponytail, but with a light purple ribbon.

When I went and gave myself a full body look over I couldn't help but frown. I really don't want this day to start... I just want to crawl back under my arm blanke cacoon and go back to sleep for about 5 years. But sadly, it seems today isn't my day because when I took one last glace at my clock it read 6:47. I quickly grab my keys and backpack by my bedroom door and start to walk out of my room when I looked back at my photo album. As if wishing me luck I slowly gave it a smile and closed my door, heading to the kitchen to fix a quick breakfast. After about 5 minutes of eating I cleaned up the table before I walked to my front door with my backpack on my back and keys in hand, just standing in the door for a minute before I took a deep breath and closed the door behind me, locking it afterwards.

* * *

Along the path that I was walking on to get to school I was lost in my thoughts because the next thing I knew, I was on the ground, clutching my head. "owwe..."

"Oh my gawd! I'm soo sorry! Are you okay? Here, let me help you up," the voice belonged to a female for sure, but she sounds familiar... When I realize that she was waiting for me to take her hand, I slowly looked down at the ground in ambarassment and took the hand anyway, being helped off the ground as I continue to clutch my head with my other hand. When I open my eyes I stood frozen, for what felt like three years before thepair of eyes that belonged to the person in front of me widened the same time mine did, but before my mind could register that I was pulled into a warm hug by none other than my long lost cousin; Alex. I instantly melted into the hug, wrapping my arms around her and giving warmth of my own, glad to see my cousin that I haven't seen in a long time, which is a good thing to see family after so long in my opinion.

"Alex, it's so good to see you again! I'm glad to know that you're alright since I haven't heard from you in forever!" I lightly smile and reluctantly let go of Alex, not wanting to let go of the hug, but considering the time, I kinda have to. But that reminds me, since Ali is here, maybe we can walk to school together, for old times sake, since she owes me for not ever contacting me when she damn well knows I'll always answer no matter what mood I'm in.

I punch her arm in revenge and I smirk when she winces and frowns at me. "What was that for? You know damn well I'm very sensitive to violence... Especially my skin." She gives me watery eyes and pouts, I cross my arms and I light smile before I gently nudged her should in apology and began to walk again. She seemed to get the hint and started to speed walk to catch up to me, i'm glad she got the hint, considering the time which is now 6:50 AM. But I'm glad we are not even 5 minutes away from the school, which is proving my point when the said school appears in my vision of sight. I'm slightly taken by surprise when Alex takes my hand and starts running to the front of the school, seemingly to be excited to show me around. She let go of my hand when we get inside and not only that but I kept on tripping every few seconds because of how hard she was pulling on my hand, but no matter, we arrived to the principal's office on time and as planned, not that I'm complaining, it just means more time to explore and hang out with Ali more.

In which is what I think she was planning on because when we were in front of the principal she went ahead and gave me my schedule, "Kluke right?" I slowly nod as I gently take my schedule which was handed out right in front of me.

"I made sure that you and Alex had the same class so she can show you around. Plus I know how it is to be in this type of situation. But anyway, hope you try to have a nice first day." She quickly waves us off and I found my attention on my schedule in my hands, which I started to memorize for future purposes of course. When I deem to have memorized my schedule enough times, which so happened to be simple enough, Math is first, Social Studies second, Science then Luch and last but not least Dance Class, I put it back in my packpack before turning my attention to Alex, who was walking a little ways ahead of me with a susipcious smile on her face. I soon realize why she has that smile on her face when I see a group of 6 coming out way and i instinctively hide behind Alex.

"Hey Ale, is that the new student?" I feel Alex nod at the question at the strangely very familiar voice before another familiar voice pops up that causes me to freeze and hide my face when Alex makes me come out of hiding. Making sure my face is hidden as I stay silent at the next question.

But Alex wasn't having it when I stayed silent so she gently nudged me, giving me an okay sign to start taliing. "...M-my name is K-kluke.." I strangely hear two gasps from the two familar voice which causes me to look up and my eyes widened for the second time that day. The two figures in front of me are my two childhood friends; Shu and Jiro. I insinctively put a hand to my mouth and I give a light smile.

I give them a light wave, "Shu, Jiro, it's good to see you two again after so long." Shu walks excitedly over towards me, Jiro soon following me and started to ask a bunch of questions which I couldn't answer then all. During the miss of talking with them, my eyes caught another pair of eyes which so happened to be baby blue watching me from behind Shu and Jiro. Our gazes stay locked on one another for another minute before I turn my gaze back to Shu and Jiro, not missing the light smile on the owner's face that owned the baby blue eyes.

I light giggle when Shu askes another outstanding question that causes Jiro to smack him on the back of the head that causes all of us to laugh. "Owe, Jiro what was that for?! That hurt!" Shu starts nursing his poor head which I step forward to help him with. I can tell Jiro was getting annyoed because he pinched the bridge of his nose with an annoyed sigh causing me to smile at their antics. I sure missed this... After deemingly fixed Shu's head I turned my gaze to the forgotten girls that I've been yet to introduced, along with the mysterious boy with the disstractingly perfect baby blue eyes.

"Kluke, this is Bouquet, Sahila and Andropov. They are our friends that we met on our first day last year. Guys, meet our old friend, Kluke." When Jiro starts pointing to each as he says their name, I slightly nod my head and bow in a habit, when I looked over the three of them, being distracted once more by the beautiful baby blue eyes of Andropov which ALex notices instantly with a small smirk on her face. But I was brought out of Andropov's gaze when Bouquet asks a question that I'm sure Shu has been dying to ask.

"So Alex, did you show Kluke around yet?" Alex crosses her arms over her chest as she looked over to the clock sitting innocently on the wall that shows 7:01 AM. Strange, doesn't school start by this time? Oh well. I tuned back in to have Alex reply to Bouquet's question.

"Nope, I was about to show her around when you guys showed up. Hey, I got an idea! How about we all show Kluke around?" I can instantly tell that Shu and Jiro are down, considering the excited shout from Shu and the smile with a nod from Jiro. I look over to Bouquet, who nods with a smile that is directed at me then looks to Sahila, who has been quiet this entire time, as well as Andropov.

"Sure, I don't mind. It's nice to meet you, Miss Kluke." I smile and nod at her, at last turning my attention to Andropov who shrugs. I take that as a yes as Alex starts to grin but then her grin falls as soon as the bell that indicates that school as started rung.

"Awww, not fair! I guess we'll have to show you around sometime today." She pouts causing me to roll my eyes before I lightly grab her hand and started to walk to Math class.

"See you at lunch guys!" She shouts as we walk away and they shout an 'okay' in reply and I give an internal sigh as we walk into the door of Math. This is sure as hell gonna be a long day...

* * *

 _It's soooo long! One of the longest chapters that I have written at all, but not bad._

 _..._

 _Well, how did I do? Good, Great, Bad, Horrible or Perfect? If you have any ideas for this story, don't be shy to post them in the comments and once I get a chance, I can take a look at them. Next chapter will have alot of thinking, with the addition of the question; "Will Kluke open up to this group of friends? And what's with a secret glace between Kluke and Andropov?" Find out in the next chapter, 'til then~!_


End file.
